


Distraught

by Cowardism



Category: Countryhumans (Fandom), Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Animal Death, CountryHumans - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Romantic Friendship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowardism/pseuds/Cowardism
Summary: *reupload from my old wattpad account, ik its shit
Relationships: Netherlands/Canada (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 6





	Distraught

>hey, you there? if there's something wrong, i can always help! anything for you, dude <3

10:56 am✔✔

~☁~

canada had recently noticed his friend's reluctance on replying to his messages. the country sighed as he skimmed through his texts with netherlands. he smiled a little at the contact name- "holy mate" with a tulip emoji. it was an unfunny inside joke that canada had invented.

this situation had left an unnecessarily mild, unfamiliar feeling in the north americans gut. netherlands was probably under the weather and was too tired to respond, that's a possibility. netherlands did have the tendency to sulk for long periods of time. still, the thought of his friend alone made canada restless, he shuffled on the couch. canada turned on his tv, trying to distract himself with it. he was probably overthinking again. he need not to rack his brain on simple matters, at least that's what his patron, britain keep telling him when canada was in his custody.

…

it's been a couple of days since canada last heard from his dutch friend. and honestly, he's sick of just being in his house all day long. sure, usa would sometimes stop by to "borrow" some of his stuff (but mostly food), but it was absurdly boring for the north american. the country decided to visit netherlands in the evening, whether the other country like it or not. god, he's such a socialite.

…

canada was at netherlands' door, "netherlands? hey, it's me," he heard shuffling from the inside.

the door opened, revealing a distressed dutch. canada was taken aback, he had never seen his friend this distraught -was the netherlands' clothing backwards? that was a sign that it's not a simple i-dropped-my-mcnuggs incident. he had the urge to hug the dutch, but pushed it to the back of his mind. the smaller country gestured for canada to step inside.

the house was cozy, and gave a generally positive vibe, except for the fact that there was a mountain of empty bags of 'lays' chips and used tissues in the living room. the two countries sat together on a blue sofa. "so," canada motioned his hands, "what…happened?"

netherlands closed his eyes, mustering his courage and exhaled, "he's dead. the stray i used to tend to was dead," netherlands sniffed. as if on cue, rain started pouring lightly, "some jackass trapped him and left the little guy suffocating inside a box. when i checked on him it was too late. i could see the mother licking the dead body. i'm so fucking selfish, i should have just took him into my house," the dutch choked, netherlands was crying and shaking, no longer able to form a complete sentence. the poor guy was now mumbling strange words -it was in dutch. the dutch squeezed the canadians hand tightly, as if to make sure the other country was still there.

canada eyed the dutch. he hesitated, and then proceded to wrap his free arm around netherlands' body and managed to pat the others back. netherlands slumped on the bigger country, the silence growing accompanied by the rain and each other's breath. "canada?" netherlands managed, his voice still shaky. canada simply hummed at the mention of his name. "thank you," the country mused, a warm smilled attached to his face. canada in response moved closer to netherlands, smiling ear to ear, " glad to be able to help, " out of the dutch's suprise, the canadian kissed the back of his hand (the one that was entangled with the other country) and then proceded to brush netherlands' hand with his tumb lightly. they both blushed lightly.

after a hot minute, the two had managed to agree on watching some random baking show, it might seem boring to others but the two countries had the time of their life.


End file.
